


The Elven Prince

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dead body described, Elven prince Kyle, Fantasy Kingdom, Kymanweek2020, Multi, Soulmate AU, Wizard prince Eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Eric and his family is on their way to The Elven Kingdom to negotiate a peace treaty when they are ambushed by wearwolves. Que none other than the Elven prince himself coming to the rescue and just like that Eric was introduced to the color red.
Relationships: Liane/Jack Tenorman
Kudos: 11





	The Elven Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed and is for Kymanweek2020 day five Soulmate AU/Fantasy AU. The graphic description of violence is the body I described, I'm not sure the warning was necessary but just in case I added it. I hope you enjoy :)

Eric Cartman, wizard and prince of Moutton, glared at his mom and dad while they were riding in the carriage. He had wanted to stay behind and practice his magic some more to prepare for his duty of taking over the kingdom, something he desperately was ready for. Instead, he was riding out to meet with the Elves of all things to negotiate a peace treaty. The fact that they were doing so after thousands of their men were killed sickened him, but he understood that they were running low on soldiers and his parents didn’t want him ruling a broken kingdom. Understanding didn’t mean he liked it though and he made it clear as he leaned back in the coach pouting with his arms crossed and glaring at them. His dad smiled at him and said: “Eric, stop pouting, rulers did not get wrinkles at your age.” Eric scoffed but stopped frowning, resting his face and sitting up, fixing his posture but continued to glare, ignoring his brother, Scott, snoring beside him.

“Good now when we get there you will be meeting many important people, one being the elven prince, you are to be extra nice to him you understand?” Eric stiffened his back to hide his flinch, he knew exactly what being extra nice to someone he met was and was disappointed he was being shoved into an arranged marriage so soon. He turned his glare on his sleeping older brother, the one who should be dealing with all of the shit he was, only to be excused from it all because he was born lame in the head. Or so that’s what his parents thought but the increasingly cruel pranks he hurled at Eric bespoke a quiet intelligence that took away any pretenses between the two. No, his brother was smart, smart enough to realize that he had to act dumb to be free and not have to rule a dying kingdom as he said. It was true, the Kingdom wasn’t doing too well, their crops had a disease in them that didn’t respond to the usual spells and they kept losing the wars they were going to with the Elves. That was going to change soon though he hoped because maybe then his brother would show an interest and be miraculously cured and take over, leaving Eric to not have to worry about arranged marriages and duties and simply being able to wait until he could kill his older brother and take the throne from him. 

Simple, easy, and effective was his plan and he smiled widely at the thought. His dad must have taken his silence and smile positively because he said: “I’m glad you won’t push on this Eric, it is very important for our people.”

Eric nodded his understanding and turned to his mother, who was knitting a sweater and said “Mother, how would you begin to be nice to someone?” His mother smiled and shyly looked at his dad, making Eric queasy at the look they shared as she said “I would get to know him first, find out his likes and dislikes. Unlike people you might be used to, Eric, some people just do not accept bribes.”

Eric scoffed at that and said, “Everyone accepts bribes mother, you just have to find the best price.” His mother gave a disappointed sigh and his father gave him a reproachful look, before turning to whisper to his wife, slowly making her smile and relaxing her. Eric watched in interest, wondering if his mate would need such reassurances and if he could reasonably provide them. He sincerely doubted it, he was smart enough to realize he didn’t have as wide of a scope of emotions as most people did. He then shook the thoughts away because it didn’t matter, in an arranged marriage there wouldn’t be love, regardless of what his parents say. There’s no way soulmates exist, it was probably just selective color blindness that made him see his dad and brother's hair as grey. The idea that you could go your whole life not seeing the same color as your soulmates' hair was ridiculous and didn’t even make sense. 

If he was in a sea of people with red hair and suddenly he could see red, he wouldn’t know who triggered it. Foolish commoners and their myths, and he couldn’t believe his own mother and father encouraged it with their own love story. He ignored the part of his brain that said red hair was rare and also ignored the part that told him the color didn’t come until the soul mate spoke and the chances of him being surrounded by red-haired people all speaking at the same time was doubtful to ever happen. Suddenly Eric had an epiphany and he said “Mother, father, if you truly believe soul mates exist then why am I being arranged for marriage? Shouldn’t I be allowed to wait until I meet them?”

At this, his mom and dad looked uncomfortable and his mom said “Well you see Eric the prince has-” she was cut off by the coachman stopping the coach. His dad opened up the curtain and shouted to the coachman “Why have we stopped? Are we there already?” Silence could be heard and a cold feeling swooped in and filled Eric's gut as his dad muttered a spell and a ball of flames came out of his hand. Slowly, father and son got out leaving a worried Liane and Scott behind inside the coach and looked around. Eric was who found the dead body of the coachman on the ground face unrecognizable and entrails littering the ground. He looked like he had been attacked by a wolf and as he was reaching down to examine the claw marks across the chest he flinched when he heard “Duck,” and an arrow flew over his head just as he ducked down and landed in the chest of a towering creature slowly making its way to Eric. He breathed in and out as he looked at the creature, a werewolf and glared when he heard “Don’t just fucking stand there are you a wizard or not? Fucking humans.” 

Eric brought forth lightning with a spell and shot it towards another wolf, electrocuting it to death and basked in his victory looking around for the owner of the voice. He saw his dad fighting off two werewolves and went to help him, only to be barreled over by a person. He blindly fought with the person as white light exploded all around and silence reigned only to be forcefully held down, being told to keep his eyes closed. For some reason, he listened, much to his displeasure as he was anxious to get back to fighting and to show up his rescuer. Once he was released he sat up, rubbing his eyes that were still slightly sore but jumped up when he heard yelling.  
“Why on earth are you in this forest? You were told by my father to enter through the Calm Woodland, not the Wild Woodland!”

“Prince Kyle, I deign you not to yell at me, it’s unbefitting of your station, I have no idea why we were brought in here, our coachman must have gotten confused.”

Prince Kyle laughed darkly and said while examining the corpse, not minding the entrails as Eric watched him in fascination “Confused, is that what you call being bribed in the human kingdom? What utter fools.” He read the note and then flicked it towards Eric’s father who opened it up and frowned, clutching it in his hands and scowling. “Well, it seems that we have bigger issues than either of our kingdoms are aware of. May we ride with you to your fathers so we can discuss this with him.”

Eric stopped the two as he said “Wait, are we just going to ignore the white light that exploded in the forest?” 

Kyle looked at him like he was the town fool and even his dad smacked his hand to his forehead as he said “Later, son, for now, we must be off.”

Eric was about to complain but then Prince Kyle nodded and softly sang in a voice that brought Eric to his knees against his will. It was like angels had come down and he could hear the sounds of the forest come back to life. Birds flew around the man and sang along with him, deer came out of the bushes to watch him and wolves came out to nuzzle against his hand. After a while three horses appeared, two being Clydesdales and one being a Grey dales pony. Evidently, his father had told the Elven king about his lame brother and the pony was no doubt for him. Eric rose from his place and went to help his mom out of the coach, amazed at the fiery red hair of the elven prince. It was everything that all the books he had read had described it and then some. 

It curled and wrapped around the prince's ears that were sharply pointed. Freckles dotted his nose and moved with him when he wrinkled it as he eyed Eric as well. Eric had so many things to say to him, not twenty minutes ago he was musing that soulmates didn’t exist but now he could see the color red, he saw the blood staining the grass in its vibrancy, saw his father's hair and most importantly saw the princes. Prince Kyle’s face gave nothing away, but Eric noticed that while his mom and dad had gotten on one of the Clydesdales and his brother on the pony that left only one. The prince jumped onto the horse and looked down at Eric, one eyebrow lifted mockingly and Eric found himself huffing in disbelief. He hated his soulmate, he wondered if that was supposed to be a thing, and then lifted himself onto the horse, quickly latching onto the prince's waist when they went running off. Eric glared into the princes back as Prince Kyle laughed loudly as they galloped towards his father's kingdom. Be extra nice to this guy? 

No fucking way, Eric thought and he stamped down the proof that soulmates existed. If the universe decided this guy was for him it fucked up and Eric was determined to set it right and find his real soulmate. He just had to take care of the werewolf situation first. With that thought he stopped glaring and smiled politely at the king when they stopped, glaring at the prince as he jumped off of the horse and walked away, not offering to help Eric down and leaving the horse to its own devices. He took a small amount of satisfaction as the Elven king gently chastised the prince for his manners but sobered when they entered the tent and his father shared with King Gerald what he found. Eric paled as his father continued and looked over at the prince who was looking back just as solemn. Yeah, whatever the universe wanted them to have would have to wait, they had a werewolf and vampire invasion to stop.


End file.
